


Accidental Hand Holding

by starrydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Will is a Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will insists on a movie night. Nico had never seen Tangled and he planned on fixing that. He never even noticed he was holding the other's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first solangelo even though i posted my other first!!  
> this is really cheesy and nerdy. honestly when i was given the prompt i almost used marley and me. i also almost used shark boy and lava girl.

Movie nights at the Hades cabin was always something Will looked forward to. They didn’t really have a set date for them, since Will’s infirmary schedule could ruin set plans in an instant. Though, today the Son of Apollo had no patients he needed to take care of over night, and even if he did, one of his siblings said they would cover for him.

He would just appreciate it if they stopped winking at him whenever someone would cover so he could hang with Nico.

Will had requested a movie night that morning when someone made a comment about Tangled, in reference to the healer. (Ha ha. Very original.) When a certain Son of Hades didn’t get the reference, he had to restrain himself from dragging Nico back to his cabin after breakfast. How had someone not caught him up to date on all the recent Disney movies? It was a crime. Will blamed Percy and Jason.

Sure, the healer didn’t necessarily love Tangled at first. It was a really cute movie, and the musical numbers were wonderful. He related to Rapunzel during certain parts, which no one was surprised about. His siblings made references about it all the time in relation to Will, and the movie sort of started to grow on him because of that. That and because he ended up rewatching it a few dozen times. He knew all of the lyrics to most of the songs. He sometimes caught himself humming to a tune from the movie sometimes in the infirmary.

So, he headed to Cabin 13 after dinner, making a quick stop by his cabin to grab the DVD. He endured more teasing from his siblings (mainly Kayla and Austin), some telling him to just “kiss the boy” already. (Which didn’t totally made his face as red as the strawberry fields.) He nearly stormed out of the cabin, leaving the laughing voices to fade behind him as he made his way to the Hades cabin. 

He didn’t need his siblings giving him romantic advice. He needed Aphrodite kids to give him romantic advice. But that was beside the point. He could do it on his own, probably. Maybe. Maybe he should talk to Piper about it in the morning. She was pretty close to Nico.. Well as close as he allowed people to get.

Before he knew it he was on the porch of Nico’s cabin. When did he get there? _Too lost in thoughts_ , he chided himself. He took a deep breath, and a mini mental pep talk before knocking on the door, DVD clutched tightly in his free hand. If he held it any tighter, he might break the case in his hands. Why was he so nervous? It was probably just his siblings’ teasing. Yeah, that was it.

When the cabin door was opened, Will let out a silent breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He gave Nico a once over, noting the skull pajama bottoms. What a dork. They were probably a gift from Hazel. Nico had no change of clothes when he stayed in the infirmary for three days, so Will had lent him some and a pair of sunny themed pajamas, which the Ghost King had declared were annoying. He wore them anyway.

His dark hair was more of a mess than it usually was. He had probably taken a shower and just didn’t brush through that unruly hair of his. He made note of the scars on his arms where wounds had been. Ones that Will patched up, leaving only white lines that could have blended in with Nico’s skin if he was just a bit paler. He glanced at his lips, which he immediately looked away from, fixing himself on his dark eyes instead. They were usually so full of sorrow, but tonight they weren’t, and he was grateful for that.

“So are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?” Nico spoke up, causing Will’s cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. _Smooth going already, Solace, nice job._

“Yeah! Sorry, just making sure you weren’t in dire need of medical attention.” He joked.

“I haven’t been in dire need of medical attention since you held me hostage in the infirmary for three days.”

“Hey! You agreed to that!” Will pouted, but walked inside the cabin nonetheless.

He hummed “When Will My Life Begin” as he set up the movie in the DVD player, since Nico still didn’t know how to do it. He needed to teach the poor guy how to work modern technology. After everything was set up, and he pressed play, he settled down next to Nico on his bed, lying on his stomach.

He couldn’t help himself from grinning. He loved this movie. Every so often the Son of Hades shot him one of his famous glares, seemingly saying ‘ _I can’t believe you’re making me watch this.’_ It didn’t help Will’s grinning situation.

The Son of Apollo proudly sang the lyrics to the songs he knew throughout the movie, knowing that Nico had gotten emotionally invested in it too. He probably realized the reason Will wanted to show him the movie the second the whole “healing powers” thing was brought up. He stopped complaining.

Though, soon enough came the scene where Eugene had cut off Rapunzel’s hair, and she was trying to heal him despite the fact she _couldn’t_ anymore. By that time Will was back to a sitting position. He hadn’t even realized he was holding Nico’s hand until he felt the other’s cold hand squeezing his own warm one. Will must’ve squeezed first. He did it all the time with Kayla when it came to this part of the movie.

He was pretty surprised that Nico had’t pulled back or reacted horribly.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, his face red all over again, going to take his hand back when Nico just squeezed his hand again. He snuck a glace at the other.

Nico’s eyes were focused on the screen still, his cheeks the same shade as Will’s. He made no comment about the hand holding thing, but protested when Will tried to pull his hand away. He wasn’t going to argue. Holding hands with the other was an accomplishment he was proud of. Even if it was an accident, and he hadn’t realized he’d done it at first.

Will hadn’t let go of Nico’s hand the rest of the movie, and Nico hadn’t let go either. Once it was over, and once it was time for the Apollo kid to leave, he gave Nico’s hand once last squeeze before getting up and going to the door.

“See you at breakfast, Death Boy.”

“Don’t call me that,” The Son of Hades complained. “…Night.”

Maybe he would go to Piper for advice before breakfast.


End file.
